<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Foreverland by Cry_me_a_river14</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30103563">Foreverland</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cry_me_a_river14/pseuds/Cry_me_a_river14'>Cry_me_a_river14</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Angst, Character Death, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Angst, Deceit | Janus Sanders Angst, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hospitals, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Morality | Patton Sanders Angst, Other, Sad, Sad Ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:21:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30103563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cry_me_a_river14/pseuds/Cry_me_a_river14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning: Angst- and death</p><p>Foreverland, a place of rainbows and flowers that can grow to the size of elephants. A place that is never gloomy, and where fun never stops. </p><p>Patton loves Foreverland, and soon his stay is going to be permanent.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Giggles danced along with the trees, colorful leaves crunching under the feet of children, and soon flew into the air, destroying the nice piles they were in, but they didn't care, jumping in leaf piles is the best thing to do during the fall.</p><p> </p><p>"Patton! Patton!" Cheered a boy with a black painted crown, a matching staff in his hand with a green jewel floating in the middle of a glass ball on top. He even smeared some purple eyeshadow around his eyes, he thought it looked cool, even if Janus said it looked dumb.</p><p> </p><p>Patton, a boy wearing overalls that fell down to his ankles with a light-colored shirt underneath, a flower crown hanging off curly locks, turned and grinned, one of his front teeth missing. "Yeah, Ree?" He asks sweetly, picking up a small pile of leaves before tossing them in the air, giggling and closing his eyes for a moment as they fell back down, a few landing on his head.</p><p> </p><p>"You wanna be the princess? Pretty please? Jay Jay is gonna be the snake hero who rescues you!"</p><p> </p><p>Patton giggles once more, plucking a few leaves off of him and his hair before waving goodbye to a few of the other children, who went along, jumping in the endless piles of leaves, nodding his little head. "Okay!" He cheers.</p><p> </p><p>He ran along with Remus, hand in hand, climbing up on top of the playground as instructed by Remus after he was given a pretty tiara, he only agreed if Janus would wear his favorite flower crown though, and of course, the older one agreed, even if it was reluctantly. He couldn't say no to Patton's puppy eyes, no one can.</p><p> </p><p>Patton rested his arms on the bars of the playground, having to stand on his tippy toes. "Ah! Princes Jay Jay! You gotta save me! Doctor Rat has me captured!" He called.</p><p> </p><p>"Silence!" Hissed Remus playfully, knocking against the bars with his staff lightly. "He'll hear you!"</p><p> </p><p>"Well duh, that's the point-"</p><p> </p><p>"I said silence!"</p><p> </p><p>Janus snickered at the two, the teen pushing his bangs from his face before adjusting his crown and cape. "Now I know where you're hiding the princess!"</p><p> </p><p>"Nuh-uh!" Remus denies, crossing his arms while Patton giggled loudly, hopping up on the bars, swinging his feet lightly.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah-huh, he's right there," Janus says, pointing at Patton who waved his little hand, laughing at Remus who huffed.</p><p> </p><p>"You guys aren't playing right."</p><p> </p><p>"Well now you sound like Roman," Janus teases, causing Remus to bark out a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Me? </em>Sound like <em>him? </em>No way!"</p><p> </p><p>"Well you do, even kinda look like him. "</p><p> </p><p>"Don't insult me, Jay Jay!"</p><p> </p><p>Patton shook his head, only giggling louder before getting an idea, he stood up and smiled brightly, clapping his hands. "Janny catch me!"</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, Patton-"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Patton!"</em></p><p> </p><p>Patton's eyes shot open, his small frame shooting up in his bed, eyes catching plain white. He glanced around, his eyes meeting the concerned ones of Dr. Emile Picani.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi, Emy!"</p><p> </p><p>Emile sighs softly but cracks a weak smile. "Hi Patton, how are you feeling? You took a nasty fall."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm okays!" He chirps, swinging his legs over the bed before hopping out. He only managed to keep his balance for a few seconds though before he came tumbling to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>"Patton!" Emile says, immediately reaching out to help Patton back on the bed. Patton puffed out his cheeks, pouting at the man.</p><p> </p><p>"I can do it Emy!"</p><p> </p><p>"You should wait a few more days Patton, that was a nasty fall, the last thing we need is-"</p><p> </p><p>"Emy, I wanna play," Patton complains softly, pushing his curly locks from his face, his little fingers bandaged up.</p><p> </p><p>The doctor sighs and gives in, though, this time he makes the child wait as he grabs a wheelchair. He helps him into it, smiling as he caught it from Patton.</p><p> </p><p>"Emy, can I get a lollipop?"</p><p> </p><p>The doctor chuckles and reaches into his pocket, tugging out a strawberry-flavored lollipop, Patton's favorite. "I had a feeling you'd ask, so I made sure to put a strawberry one in there for you."</p><p> </p><p>Patton squealed happily and took the lollipop with glee, immediately unraveling it and popping it into his mouth, leaning back in the wheelchair, watching the walls as he went by, waving at a few other patients. He brought a smile to their faces, he always does.</p><p> </p><p>He was strolled into a colorful room filled with toys and other children. Patton squealed and in his excitement, stood up too quickly, which only resulted in his toppling over again.</p><p> </p><p>"Patton!" Cried a familiar voice.</p><p> </p><p>He glanced up, his eyes catching pretty blue ones and he smiled, weakly climbing to his feet with help from the slightly older boy. "Hi Virgy, lookie m'got a lollipop!" He squeaks, holding it up to him, tilting his head as his eyes ran over him in worry.</p><p> </p><p>"You fell the other day-"</p><p> </p><p>"M'kay! Just got my bandages! M'like a mummy now!" He says, laughing a bit as he held out his arms, crossing his eyes as he did a weird stroll forwards.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil laughed softly, though, it was followed by a deep raspy cough. Patton stopped and watched Virgil clench his chest, a nurse rushing over and handing Virgil a plastic cup of water. He coughed for a bit longer and sipped at the water before smiling painfully.</p><p> </p><p>Patton shifted before gently taking his hand. "Do you wanna pway?"</p><p> </p><p>Virgil immediately nods, glancing over to their other friends. "Yeah, maybe everyone else can play too."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah! C'mon Vee! Let's play cars!"</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, you're on!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patton sat next to Virgil, a toy car in one hand and his loli in the other. Two other kids sat with them, one being a teen, and the other wearing a paper crown, nearly falling apart from how old the tape is. He also wears a red cape and a cardboard sword sits next to him. </p><p> </p><p>"Lolo! Play with us!" Patton squeaks, holding up a car to the teen who sat in his own wheelchair, reading a book. He glanced up, pushing up his glasses, and sighed a little. </p><p> </p><p>"Patton-"</p><p> </p><p>"Please?" </p><p> </p><p>Those damn puppy dog eyes. Logan sighed, and while his legs weren't covered in bandages like Patton, he did tumble out of his wheelchair as he tried to stand, his teeth gritting together as he did so. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey," Virgil says softly to the frustrated teen who merely scowled and tossed his book roughly to the side. </p><p> </p><p>"I can barely fucking move them anymore-"</p><p> </p><p>"Language!" Patton scolds cutely.</p><p> </p><p>"English!" Logan grumbles. </p><p> </p><p>"Spanish!" Cheered Roman, tilting his crown up a little. </p><p> </p><p>"French," Virgil decides to add, smiling a little. </p><p> </p><p>"Bonjour!"</p><p> </p><p>"Hello!"</p><p> </p><p>"Goodbye!" Roman says with a little laugh as he climbs to his feet, beginning to run off. The group laughed softly and Patton leaned back. Roman and Remus are so much alike. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Virgil?" Patton asks, playing with his curls. </p><p> </p><p>"Hm?"</p><p> </p><p>"I went to foreverland." </p><p> </p><p>The two paused for a moment, they recognized that name. </p><p> </p><p>"What...?" </p><p> </p><p>"It was really fun! There were a playground and flowers! And lots of leaves to jump in! And there was a slide and I had a tiara," He rambles along casually, excited to tell them of this magical place. </p><p> </p><p>"Patton..." Virgil mumbles, frowning. </p><p> </p><p>"And they had ice cream earlier! It was really cool!" </p><p> </p><p>"I see," Logan mumbles, lifting himself back into his wheelchair. "I need to take my scheduled medicine, goodbye." </p><p> </p><p>Patton blinks a little, pouting, why did Logan have to leave so early? </p><p> </p><p>Virgil sighs and scoots closer, pushing his bangs from his face, reminding Patton of Janus when he did so, except Virgil's are more in his eyes than Janus's. "Patton, tell me more about foreverland." </p><p> </p><p>Patton blinks before smiling his sweet smile. "Well, I've only been there this many times!" He says, holding up three fingers. "But it's always different. This time there were leaves, one time there was a pool, and the other we had the ice cream!"</p><p> </p><p>Virgil smiles a little and nods. "It's a popular place around here..."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah! It's really fun!" He chirps innocently, flashing a large smile. Virgil chuckles, though, once again his chuckle turned into a coughing fit, only more severe this time around. He bent forward, gripping at his cramping sides while two nurses rushed over as the coughing fit didn't seem to end. </p><p> </p><p>"Vee...?" Patton squeaks, only to be tugged away by another nurse, being put in his wheelchair. </p><p> </p><p>All Patton was able to see before he was strolled away was a stream of blood flying from his friend's mouth. </p><p> </p><p>Blood morphed into lemonade as Patton blinked, finding himself at the park again, wearing a different outfit than before. He wears a simple tank top and shorts, it is a bit hot, but Patton didn't mind. He smiled as he was handed a cup of lemonade, immediately began sipping at it, giggling as Remus spilled his all over himself. </p><p> </p><p>"Janny! I need help!" He whines. </p><p> </p><p>The teen sighs and rolls his eyes before snapping his fingers, making the mess vanish and putting a lid on Remus' cup this time around. Remus grinned and nodded, beginning to slurp away. </p><p> </p><p>Patton swings his feet, glancing around, sipping away. "Dee?" He asks. </p><p> </p><p>"Hm?"</p><p> </p><p>"I wanna build a castle." </p><p> </p><p>Dee nods, and with another snap, a sandbox appeared. Patton squealed and giggles, running off to the sand. Dee was next to him soon, along with Remus. </p><p> </p><p>"Mine is gonna be bigger!" Remus declares, beginning to shove sand into his bucket while Janus helped Patton with his. The teen snorted and swatted sand at Remus who whined a little. </p><p> </p><p>"You're cheating!"</p><p> </p><p>"Am not." </p><p> </p><p>"Boys be nice," Patton scolds, wagging his finger, causing the two to laugh. He furrowed his eyebrows together, wondering what was so funny, but just shrugged after, sticking out his tongue in concentration as Dee allowed him to twist the bucket and tug it off. </p><p> </p><p>"Ta-da!" He cheers at the smooth castle, clapping his hands after. </p><p> </p><p>Janus smiles and offers a little flag to put on top, but Patton only shakes his head. "Not yet silly! Not done yet!" He squeaks, beginning to make a second one right next to it, wanting to make it bigger. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I see," Janus says with a chuckle, setting it next to him as he worked on his own castle. </p><p> </p><p>Patton hummed a little tune as he worked, pouting as he tried to add a third castle on top, though, his previous work tumbled. </p><p> </p><p>"My castles..." He mumbles sadly, causing the other two to frown. </p><p> </p><p>"It's okay Patton! You can share mine!" Remus chirps, his merely a pile of sand, a few toys sticking out of it. It was a sweet offer though. </p><p> </p><p>Janus shakes his head and twirls his hand, sand spun for a moment, morphing into a large sandcastle. The two younger ones gaped at it, though, shortly after Patton squealed and stood, jumping up and down and clapping his hands. "It's so pwetty!" </p><p> </p><p>Janus smirks while Remus pouts a little. "Ree's castle is still better." </p><p> </p><p>Patton giggles a little and begins decorating the castle with colorful seashells. "Dee, Dee, how'd you do that?" </p><p> </p><p>Janus hums softly and leans back. "Anything is possible in Foreverland." </p><p> </p><p>"Anything?" Patton asks with sparkling eyes, giving a big, toothy grin, causing Dee to chuckle softly. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, anything." </p><p> </p><p>"Can I do it too?" Patton asks, looking at his small hands. </p><p> </p><p>"Uh-huh! Watch!" Remus cheers. He closes his eyes, scrunching his eyebrows together, sticking out his tongue. It took a moment, but soon a  black mist began wrapping around his attempt at a sandcastle, and like Janus, his began to morph into something bigger, and better. </p><p> </p><p>Patton watched curiously and in amazement. "Wow! Foreverland is so cool!" He chirps. </p><p> </p><p>Janus chuckles softly and nods, running a hand through his hair. "Yeah, it is."</p><p> </p><p>"I wish I could stay here forever!" Patton giggles out, hopping into Janus's, arms, causing him to laugh softly and hold the boy close, wrapping his arms around him. </p><p> </p><p>"Soon Patton...soon." </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patton sat on his bed, playing with a few stuffed toys that had been brought to him, giggling softly to himself. He has the blanket pulled over his legs, humming a little tune, his attention slipping from his toys to the voice outside his door. He stared at it for a moment before it swung open. He smiled brightly at the face of his parents, who tried to mimic his same smile, but the tears in their eyes made it clear they weren't as cheerful as the five-year-old. </p><p> </p><p>"Mommy! Daddy!" He squeaks, beginning to try and run towards them, his legs gave out the second he touched the ground. He yipped softly, though, luckily his dad managed to catch him before he hit the floor again. </p><p> </p><p>"Patton please don't stand, remember? You fall when you do," Dr. Emile says gently while Patton's dad sets the boy back on the bed. He merely smiled, they never understood how he could always smile. Despite the vomiting, the pain, everything about his disease has causes of concern for depression in children. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe he hid it well, but everyone admired how strong this five-year-old could be, how happy he could be. </p><p> </p><p>"It's okay Emy!" Patton assures him, swinging his feet a little. "M'sorry just got excited!" He squeaks, hugging his dad close who sat down, holding him tightly while his mom continued to stand, her arms hugging herself tightly as she stared at Patton, her smile unable to remain on her face. </p><p> </p><p>"It's okay Pat," His dad mumbles. </p><p> </p><p>"Why are you and mommy so sad?" He asks, pouting a little, reaching up to wipe away a few tears that had slipped down his dad's cheeks. He laughed softly and rubbed at his back. </p><p> </p><p>"We're not sad buddy, how could we be sad when you're here with us?" He asks, gently scraping his fingers against his sides, causing Patton to squeak and giggle, attempting to crawl away, his dad merely continued, their laughter filling the room, the air the lightest it has ever been. </p><p> </p><p>The sweet laughter stopped as Patton's hand spasmed, accidentally hitting his dad in the nose. His eyes widened, those his dad merely laughed through it, rubbing at his nose. "Jeez kiddo, you've got a pretty strong hit there," He says playfully, attempting not to get him upset. </p><p> </p><p>Patton only glanced at his hand, frowning. "M'didn't mean to. It just went crazy. It needs to go in timeout." He explains, nodding a bit. </p><p> </p><p>That got a chuckle from his dad and the doctor. "Aw, don't be so hard on your hand kiddo, it didn't mean it." Andrew, Patton's father insists, playing along. </p><p> </p><p>"Besides, I don't think you can detach your hand silly, you gotta keep it on you," Emile adds, chuckling softly. "Now, how are you feeling today Pat?" He asks, figuring they should get the daily questions out of the way. </p><p> </p><p>Patton hums and smiles, resting his head on his dad's arm. "M'really happy cause mommy and daddy are here." </p><p> </p><p>Emile and Andrew smiled, Emilia, Patton's mother, merely stared blankly. </p><p> </p><p>"That's really sweet Patton," Compliments the doctor as he begins checking him over. "Have you vomited this morning or last night?" He asks. </p><p> </p><p>Patton nods a little and fiddles with his fingers. "Uh-huh, it's yucky."</p><p> </p><p>Emile nods, his smile turning sympathetic. "I know sunshine," He says, offering him another lollipop, which he squealed and grabbed, a lover of sweets. He immediately unraveled it and stuck it in his mouth, swinging his legs cheerfully. </p><p> </p><p>"Andrew," His mother starts, catching everyone's attention. "I have to go," She whispers, immediately beginning to head out, causing Patton to frown and look up at his dad. </p><p> </p><p>"Daddy?" He asks. </p><p> </p><p>Andrew frowns and glances down at Patton, standing from the bed. "It's okay Pat, Mommy's just upset."</p><p> </p><p>"She won't hug me," Patton whispers. </p><p> </p><p>Andrew softens, leaning down, pressing a kiss to his head. "Don't worry Pat, she's just very upset right now. She'll be okay soon."</p><p> </p><p>Patton nods a bit and offers a smile which his dad mirrors. His dad follows after his wife, and Patton can only grab a stuffed animal gifted towards him, and hug it close to his chest as he watches his parents leave him again in the hospital room. He doesn't dislike the hospital, but he misses his room, he misses his bed and toys, he missed his mommy hugging and kissing him, her smile. Now all she does is cry, and Patton hated that, he doesn't want her to be sad. </p><p> </p><p>"Emy?" He asks, glancing at him. The doctor glances right back. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Patton?" </p><p> </p><p>"Are you gonna make me better? I wanna go home." He says softly. Something flickers in Emile's eyes, but he only smiles, gently ruffling his hair. </p><p> </p><p>"Of course Patton, you'll be home in no time." He whispers, though, for some reason the five-year-old didn't quite believe him. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay," He whispers, only hiding his doubt with his brightness, hopping off the bed again. </p><p> </p><p>This time, he felt himself falling. He glanced up, seeing nothing but the blue sky. His eyes closed and he spread out his body as if he was creating a don't angel, enjoying the wind against his body. He glanced to the side before turning his body around, giggling as he saw a trampoline coming in fast. He closed his eyes and squealed loudly as his body hit it. He heard a laugh next to him and glanced over at Remus, flapping his arms like a bird, attempting to fly. He glanced to the right and saw Janus sitting on a chair, his hands folded behind his head and a table following along as they were thrown up into the clouds. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm a bird!" Cheered Remus, kicking his feet in excitement. Patton watched his eyes curiously, he always noticed how dull they are, as if Remus doesn't feel as happy as he lets on, but now, Patton could see how bright they are, he could tell how genuinely upbeat he seemed, and that alone had Patton smiling along, flapping his arms as well, giggling when Janus rolled his eyes playfully. </p><p> </p><p>"You're a bird alright, you have the intelligence level of a Pigeon." Janus comments, smirking as he sipped at a cup. </p><p> </p><p>Remus pouted at Janus, and Patton only giggled along. </p><p> </p><p>Then, they were falling again. Patton screamed in delight and Remus swiped a cookie off the table, eating it normally, as if he wasn't falling. Patton felt himself land on a cloud, letting out a small puff of air before sitting up, wondering why he had stopped falling. He glanced around and noticed Dee and Remus had disappeared. He pouted, standing up carefully, staring in amazement as he stood on the cloud, taking a hesitant step before smiling, running down it before jumping off, the feeling of freedom felt wonderful. He could run, play, jump, and there would be no tears, no pain, just fun! </p><p> </p><p>He closed his eyes and waited for impact, though, it never came. He opened his eyes again and found himself staring at the ceiling of the hospital room. He felt disappointment sink in. As much as he loved his friends, Dr. Emile, and his parents, even at five years old, he knew. </p><p> </p><p>He knew he was tired of the hospital, he wanted to make his stay permanent at Foreverland. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>